


frypan's study of thominewt

by graveltotempo



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, its a little angsty, this is like a slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: It took Frypan a while to realise: it was Thomas and Minho and Newt.but despite everything he believed it: They were going to be okay.





	frypan's study of thominewt

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched TDC and my fingers just started typing outta nowhere  
> also cant belie they cut out the iconic 'If I dont see you on the other side, remember that I love you' thominho line, WES BALL YOU COWARD

** First **

The first time Frypan noticed something was back when they were still in the scorch. That was before they had found Brenda and Jorge, back when Winston was sick but still alive.

That day they had walked for hours, and Thomas was the front with Teresa, Minho and Newt not too far behind, despite the boy’s limp. They had camped late, so everyone ended up falling asleep early.

Frypan wasn’t sure what had woken him that night, but something did. That’s when he noticed them, not too far away from him light illuminating their faces.

Minho was sitting down with his back on the tent, a small smile on his face and his chin resting on Thomas’ shoulder. The brunette was sat between his legs, back flush to his chest and something akin to a pout on his mole dotted face, while, with his head on his lap, laid Newt chuckling at the other two boys.

Even though they were whispering, it was quiet enough that Frypan could hear them, talking lowly and chuckling.

Newt was still snorting. “I mean, I just can’t believe you actually flipped off the guy? What are ya, a grade schooler?”

“He totally deserved it! What else was I supposed to do?” Thomas was honest to god pouting at him, looking adorable.

“He’s right, Newt,” interrupted Minho, looking serious for a second. “he could only flip him off. We all know he was too far to stick out his tongue and blow a raspberry, come on.” He finished, his serious façade slipping off to reveal his trademark smirk.

Newt started laughing even harder, trying to cover his face with his hand while Thomas glared at the both. “You guys are assholes.” He said, struggling to get up. Minho seemed to be of other ideas, if the way he kept a tight hold of him was anything to go by, and soon enough he stopped.

“We promise we won’t tease you anymore, Tommy.” Said Newt in the end, although his expression didn’t look very promising. “Now go to sleep, we’re going to have a long day ahead of us.”

Frypan fell asleep to the sound of Minho’s calm voice singing some sort of lullaby, still thinking of the soft expressions of the three boys whenever they gazed at each other.

* * *

 

** Second **

The second time Frypan noticed something, was during the lightning storm. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he ran as fast as he could, trying what he could to avoid the lightning. Everyone was running, Newt a little further behind and Thomas all but leading them up front.

He could see some of the gladers falling behind, could see them getting hit, but there was no time, _no time for anyone_ but themselves. Thomas jumped over a body writhing on the ground and not stopping and he could see the boy was thinking the same exact thing at him.

And then someone else got hit, right as they almost made it, and Thomas faltered in his steps. Instead of running, or jumping over the body without looking back like they had all been doing all along, Thomas stopped in his tracks, lightning showing how pale his face looked at the moment.

“Thomas you gotta _keep going_!” he shouted as he ran past him and straight in the safe zone. Because Thomas was needed. In a matter of time he had but become everybody’s leader and they needed him to keep a level head no matter what.

But when he turned around, Thomas wasn’t doing much about to keep his leader title on. In fact he had stopped running and was dragging someone who was still a little electrified, huffing and basically jumping and – _oh._ It was Minho.

Frypan just stood there watching him drag Minho’s body inside while Newt collapsed just inside the room, breathing hard. Minho’s eyes were still closed, but he seemed to be breathing.

+

It wasn’t till a few hours later, after both Teresa and Newt had passed out exhausted, that Minho finally came to his senses.

Thomas, Frypan had noticed, hadn’t moved away from his spot, and was running his fingers to his hair, smiling weakly when the older boy finally opened his eyes. “Hey shank.” He called, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Minho squinted at him. “Did I die and go to Heaven? Cause I see an angel.” He answered, eliciting a small laugh from the younger boy.

“Glad to see the lightning didn’t fry the few brain cells you have left.” Answered Thomas after a few seconds, brushing his lips against his forehead. “Now please go on one day without making me fear for your life.”

The other boy lifted up his finger, tracing Thomas’ jaw with it and smiling softly, before closing his eyes again. “Don’t make me make promise that I can’t keep.”

* * *

 

** Third **

At first, at the very beginning, Frypan had thought that it was friendship what they shared. Yes, it was strange that Thomas kissed Minho’s forehead like that, it was strange how close they always sat to each other, how they sacrificed everything for one another even though Thomas had been one of the last to come to the maze.

That stopped the day after Brenda had almost been turned, when her and Thomas got separated from the rest of them.

At first the other two boys had looked absolutely devastated. Newt had spent the first hour after their disappearance cursing like a freaking sailor while Minho had snapped at whoever tried to speak to him; the result was scary enough that everyone collectively decided to leave them by themselves for awhile.

And of course, the person they decided to send check if they were all right or if they had killed one another was Frypan. The ex-cook had tried proposing Teresa, but the girl had given him a strange look and said “You should know better, Frypan. You know they fucking hate my guts.”

Which wasn’t too far from the truth, despite him immediately negating the fact. They did heavily dislike her, for one reason or another, especially Newt.

However, when Frypan made it back where they had left the two of them, there wasn’t any blood or dead bodies around the room. In fact, there was Newt pinning Minho against the wall, a very serious look on his face.

“You promise me, Min.” Said the blond boy, looking the shorter straight in the eye. “You promise me, that if worse comes to worse and you have to pick someone to save, you’ll pick Thomas.”

Minho was glaring at him. “You are hiding something, Newt. What is it? What do you know?”

“Bloody hell, just fucking promise it!” shouted the other, his face so close to Minho that their noses were basically touching. He let go of one of the hands that was pinning his wrists and put it on his chin. “Please.”

“It won’t come to that,” started Minho, but Newt interrupted him, bringing their lips together in a kiss. It wasn’t quick or soft, but more like an attack from the blond, who now was bringing both his hands around his face.

Minho’s hands, now free from Newt’s hold were now under his shirt, quickly taking control of the situation.

“Okay _time to go_.” Whispered Frypan to himself, quickly disappearing from the scene, trying very hard not to hear them moaning in the background. “ _Definitely_ more than _friends_.”

* * *

 

** Fourth and fifth **

The fourth and fifth time Frypan noticed something was going on was after Newt had woken him up and convinced him to go and get Minho from the WCKD base.

Thomas had appeared a few moments later, looking immensely confused to see them both there with the car ready, but it only took Newt a few moments to convince him that he wasn’t leaving his side.

At first the drive was quiet, with Thomas sitting in the back while drumming his fingers on the window of the vehicle. He looked like he was thinking hard about something, so Frypan for once didn’t fill the silence with usual chatter.

It took about close to an hour before Newt gave him an apologetic look and climbed in the back with the brunet, eyes intent and focused only on him.

“It’s going to be okay,” said Newt, in what was meant to be a whisper but really wasn’t. Frypan tried to keep his attention on the road, to at least give them the illusion of privacy. “They need him for whatever cure thing to work, and they need him _alive._ Minho will be okay.”

“How can you be so sure?” Thomas spoke then, his voice a little gritty from not having spoken for so long. “We were late for Alby, for Chuck, for Winston, I-” his voice broke, and he cleared his throat. “I can’t lose Minho now. Not because of something I could have prevented. I should have known that Teresa would-”

Newt shook his head. “You couldn’t have. You didn’t know what Teresa was thinking and even if you did?” he shook his head. “She was your friend, and you cared for her. More than she cared for you, perhaps, but you did, and that’s fine.”

“But I love you.” Said Thomas then. Frypan discretely took a look in the rear-view, to see his sad expression as he uttered the words, and the way Newt completely stilled. “I love you and I love Minho, and yet I got you both into this mess. I’m sorry.”

Instead of answering him, Newt smiled something soft and pressed his lips to Thomas. It was soft, different from how he had kissed Minho the last time, and different from how _Thomas_ had kissed Minho, and yet graphic enough that Frypan felt uncomfortable.

Newt held Thomas’ lip between his teeth for a second and held his hooded eyes on him before slowly pulling away. “I love you too, both of you.” He finally said. “And you never made us do anything. I mean, you didn’t force anyone to follow you out of the Maze. Or through the Scorch. We all made that choice ourselves: me and Minho because we love you more than anything in the world.” Then he smirked, meeting Frypan’s eye in the mirror. “I don’t know why that slinthead did it, though.”

“Hey!”

* * *

 

** \+ the last time **

After finding Newt’s dead body and then making their way back to the Safe Heaven, Frypan had been kind of worried. Everything was fine, Gally was back, the majority of them was alive, yes; but Newt was _dead,_ and he didn’t know what that would mean for Minho or Thomas.

Because they brought out the best in each other, the three of them, and were a force to be reckoned with. Everyone listen to them, because Thomas might be the source of the crazy plans they followed, but Newt was the voice and Minho was the muscle. They were a unit of strength and in a time like this, they needed it most.

He watched how pale Minho’s face became when he looked up from Newt’s body to find Thomas gone, his anger at Teresa for convincing him to give himself up. And then again the pure fear and terror when they hoisted him aboard, only to see a gunshot wound in his stomach.

That was probably the first time he had seen Minho shed tears.

And when they saw Thomas finally awake and walking through the safe heaven with a look of confusion in his eyes all he could do was hold his breath and stare. He stared at the way Minho and Thomas gazed at each other from afar, the way the didn’t say anything and communicated with their gazes.

Only when they broke the stare off and gave each other a hug – he could see Minho kissing his cheek from the angle, and Thomas hiding tears in his shoulder – only then he let out his breath.

They were going to be okay.


End file.
